This invention relates to a process for making perylene pigment compositions containing, in addition to a perylene pigment component, certain asymmetric perylene dicarboxamidine imides that can serve as crystal growth inhibitors during the preparation of the pigment compositions.
Perylenes, including diimides of perylene-3,4,9,10-tetracarboxylic acid, can be prepared by methods known in the art. E.g., W. Herbst and K. Hunger, Industrial Organic Pigments, 2nd ed. (New York: VCH Publishers, Inc., 1997), pages 9 and 476-479; H. Zollinger, Color Chemistry (VCH Verlagsgessellschaft, 1991), pages 227-228 and 297-298; and M. A. Perkins, xe2x80x9cPyridines and Pyridonesxe2x80x9d in The Chemistry of Synthetic Dyes and Pigments, ed. H. A. Lubs (Malabar, Fla.: Robert E. Krieger Publishing Company, 1955), pages 481-482. However, perylenes as initially isolated, often referred to as crude perylenes, are generally unsuitable for use as pigments and thus must be subjected to one or more additional finishing steps that modify particle size, particle shape, and/or crystal structure in such a way that provides good pigmentary quality. See, for example, K. Merkle and H. Schafer, xe2x80x9cSurface Treatment of Organic Pigmentsxe2x80x9d in Pigment Handbook, Vol. III (New York: John Wiley and Sons, Inc., 1973), page 157; R. B. McKay, xe2x80x9cThe Development of Organic Pigments with Particular Reference to Physical Form and Consequent Behavior in Usexe2x80x9d in Rev. Prog. Coloration, 10, 25-32 (1979); and R. B. McKay, xe2x80x9cControl of the application performance of classical organic pigmentsxe2x80x9d in JOCCA, 89-93 (1989).
Perylene diimides in which at least one of the imide groups is derived from a diamine that does not further react to form a dicarboxamidine imide are known. E.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,958,129 and 5,248,774; European Patent Application EP 283,436; and T. Deligeorgiev et al, xe2x80x9cSynthesis and Properties of Fluorescent Bis-Quaternized Perylene Dyesxe2x80x9d in Dyes and Pigments, 24, 75-81 (1994).
Symmetric perylenes in which both of the imide groups are in the form of a dicarboxamidine have been reported. E.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,622 and 2,473,015. These patents do not describe asymmetric perylene diimides in which only one of the imide groups is in the form of a dicarboxamidine.
Asymmetric perylene diimides in which one of the imide groups is in the form of a dicarboxamidine group have been reported but are not described as being used in admixture with perylene pigments. E.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,508,137 and 4,714,666; German Patentschrift DD 299,733; H. Langhals et al, xe2x80x9cImidazoleperylenimidexe2x80x94ein starck fluoreszierender, stabiler Ersatz fxc3xcr Terrylenxe2x80x9d in Angew. Chem., 111, 143-144 (1999); xe2x80x9cNovel Dyes for Electrophotographic Processes with Perylene Structure Elementxe2x80x9d in ISandT""s Tenth International Congress on Advances in Non-Impact Printing Technologies, 192-195 (1994); Y. Nagao, xe2x80x9cSynthesis and properties of perylene pigmentsxe2x80x9d in Progress in Organic Chemistry, 31, 43-49 (1997); H. Quante et al, xe2x80x9cSynthesis of Soluble Perylenebisamidine Derivatives. Novel Long-Wavelength Absorbing and Fluorescent Dyesxe2x80x9d in Chem. Mater., 9, 495-500 (1997); H. Langhals, xe2x80x9cNovel Perylene Derivatives as Highly Photostable Fluorescent Dyesxe2x80x9d in Chimia, 48, 503-505 (1994); G. Tamizhmani et al, xe2x80x9cPhotoelectrochemical Characterization of Thin Films of Perylenetetracarboxylic Acid Derivativesxe2x80x9d in Chem. Mater., 3, 1046-1053 (1991); Y. Nagao et al, xe2x80x9cSynthesis of Unsymmetrical Perylenebis(dicarboxamide) Derivativesxe2x80x9d in Chemistry Letters, 151-154 (1979); K. Venkataraman et al, xe2x80x9cAnthraquinoid Vat Dyesxe2x80x9d in Chemistry of Synthetic Dyes, ed. K. Venkataraman, 5 (New York: Academic Press, 1971), page 233. Some of the compounds have been prepared by unrelated synthetic methods. E.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,383.
Perylene dicarboxamidines derived from perylene dicarboxylic compounds rather than perylene tetracarboxylic compounds are also known but have not been described as being used in admixture with perylene pigments. E.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,513 and L. Feiler et al, xe2x80x9cSynthesis of Perylene-3,4-dicarboximidesxe2x80x94Novel Highly Photostable Fluorescent Dyesxe2x80x9d in Liebigs Ann., 1229-1244 (1995).
Perylene dicarboxamidine hydrazamides are known and have been described as being used in admixture with perylene pigments. See PCT application WO 00/40657. However, the hydrazamide moiety is structurally different from the imide moiety of the perylene dicarboxamidine imides of the present invention, and the PCT application does not disclose the preparation of co-precipitated blends of perylene diimides and perylene dicarboxamidine hydrazamides.
Compositions containing mixtures of perylene diimides and perylene dicarboxamidine imides are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,022,656, 5,019,473, and 4,968,571 describe blending the separately prepared components in polymeric binders for use in electrophotographic elements and U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,569 describes dispersing the separately prepared components non-aqueous paints or inks. None of these patents describes the preparation of co-precipitated blends of perylene diimides and perylene dicarboxamidine imides having small particle sizes of uniform particle size distribution.
In copending application Ser. No. 09/729,257 it has been disclosed that reactive co-precipitation of perylene pigments with certain asymmetric perylene dicarboxamidine imides provides pigment compositions having small-sized crystals that exhibit improved transparency and color properties, even in the unfinished form that is initially isolated without further physical manipulation to modify crystal size. A process for making these co-precipitated perylene pigments has been described.
An improved process for making these co-precipitated perylene pigments has now been found.
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of perylene pigment compositions comprising forming the perylene dicarboxamidine imide structure by
(A) reacting
(1) a perylene tetracarboxylic acid compound of formula (I) 
xe2x80x83wherein
R is hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C5-C8 cycloalkyl, C7-C16 aralkyl, or C6-C10 aryl,
A is C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, a sulfonyl group, amino, ammonium, hydroxy, nitro, or halogen, and
m is zero or a number from 1 to 8
(2) about 0.1 to about 25 mol % (preferably 0.5 to 10 mol %), based on the total amount of component (A)(i) of a perylene dicarboxamidine imide of formula (II), 
xe2x80x83wherein
W is C2-C3 alkylene that is optionally substituted or modified,
(3) an alkylating agent of formula (V) or (VI)
R1xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
xe2x80x83R1xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VI)
xe2x80x83wherein
R1 is C1-C6 alkyl, C5-C8 cycloalkyl, C7-C16 aralkyl, or C6-C10 aryl,
X is a halogen, and
Y is sulfate (i.e., Oxe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)2xe2x80x94O) or carbonate (i.e., Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94O), and
(4) optionally, a solvent;
thereby forming a perylene pigment composition as a reactive co-precipitated blend; and
(B) isolating the perylene pigment composition.
The invention also relates to a process of preparing the perylene of formula (II) comprising
(C) reacting 
(i) a perylene tetracarboxylic compound having the formula (III) wherein
E1 and E2 are independently OR or together are O,
each R is independently H (i.e., for carboxylic acids), C1-C6 alkyl or C5-C8 cycloalkyl (i.e., for alkyl esters), C7-C16 aralkyl (i.e., for aralkyl esters), or C6-C10 aryl (i.e., for aryl esters),
(ii) about 100 to 300 mol % (preferably 150 to 300 mol %) based on the total amount of (C)(i) of a diamine having the formula (IV),
xe2x80x83H2Nxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
wherein W is C2-C3 alkylene that is optionally substituted or modified, and
(iii) optionally, a solvent; and
(D) isolating the perylene dicarboxamidine imide.
Perylene tetracarboxylic compounds that can be used according to this invention, some of which are crude or conditioned perylene pigments and some of which are precursors of perylene pigment, can be prepared by any of various methods known in the art. E.g., W. Herbst and K. Hunger, Industrial Organic Pigments, 2nd ed. (New York: VCH Publishers, Inc., 1997), pages 9 and 476-479; H. Zollinger, Color Chemistry (VCH Verlagsgessellschaft, 1991), pages 227-228; M. A. Perkins, xe2x80x9cPyridines and Pyridonesxe2x80x9d in The Chemistry of Synthetic Dyes and Pigments, ed. H. A. Lubs (Malabar, Fla.: Robert E. Krieger Publishing Company, 1955), pages 481-482; and F. Graser, xe2x80x9cPerylenesxe2x80x9d in Pigment Handbook, 2nd edition, Vol. III (New York: John Wiley and Sons, Inc., 1988), pages 653-658.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cC2-C3 alkylenexe2x80x9d refers to optionally substituted or modified 1,2-ethylene or 1,3-propylene groups that, when referring to the perylene dicarboxamidine imides of formula (II), are attached to two nitrogen atoms to form the indicated heterocyclic ring and, when referring to the diamine reactants of formula (IV), are attached to two NH2 groups.
Substituted C2-C3 alkylene groups are those in which one or more of the ethylene or propylene carbon atoms are each substituted with one or two C1-C6 alkyl (preferably methyl), C1-C6 alkoxy, C5-C8 cycloalkyl, C7-C16 aralkyl, C6-C10 aryl (preferably phenyl), or halogen group or with one sulfonyl, amino, ammonium, hydroxy, or nitro group; in which one or more of the ethylene or propylene carbon atoms is gem-disubstituted with a C3-C7 alkylene group to form a geminal ring system having 4 to 8 ring carbon atoms; or in which adjacent carbon atoms are part of a fused-on ring system. The term xe2x80x9cfused-on ring systemsxe2x80x9d refers to ethylene or propylene groups in which two adjacent carbon atoms are substituted with groups that together form a fused-on hydrocarbon ring, including a cycloalkane ring or, more preferably, an aromatic ring system such as benzene or 1,2- or 2,3-naphthalene or refers to a propylene group in which all three carbon atoms are substituted with groups that together form a fused-on multiple hydrocarbon ring (most preferably a polyaromatic ring system such as 1,8-naphthalene). Each of the geminal or fused-on ring systems can be ring-substituted, for example, with C1-C6 alkyl, C7-C16 aralkyl, C6-C10 aryl, C1-C6 alkoxy, sulfonyl, amino, ammonium, and halogen groups such as described above.
Modified C2-C3 alkylene groups are those in which one or more of the carbon atoms is replaced with O, S, or NRa (wherein Ra is hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl). An example of a diamine based on a modified alkylene group of this type is diaminoguanidine.
Preferred C2-C3 alkylene groups include unsubstituted and unmodified 1,3-propylene or 1,3-propylene in which one or more carbon atoms are each substituted with one or two C1-C6 alkyl groups.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylxe2x80x9d refers to aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Examples of C1-C6 alkyl are methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, and the isomeric forms thereof. The term xe2x80x9cC5-C8 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon groups having from 5 to 8 carbon atoms. Examples of C5-C8 cycloalkyl are cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, and cyclooctyl. The term xe2x80x9cC6-C10 arylxe2x80x9d refers to phenyl and 1- or 2-naphthyl. The term xe2x80x9cC7-C16 aralkylxe2x80x9d refers to C1-C6 alkyl substituted with C6-C10 aryl such that the total number of carbon atoms is from 7 to 16. Examples of C7-C16 aralkyl are benzyl, phenethyl, and naphthylmethyl. These alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, and aralkyl groups can be substituted at one or more carbon atoms with C1-C6 alkyl (which, if the primary group is alkyl, can create a branched or long-chain alkyl group), C1-C6 alkoxy, C7-C16 aralkyl, C7-C16 aralkoxy, C6-C10 aryl, C6-C10 aryloxy, amino (such as amino substituted with one or more C1-C6 alkyl, C7-C16 aralkyl, and/or C6-C10 aryl groups), halogen, hydroxy (including tautomeric oxo forms), alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, cyano, and nitro groups. Aromatic rings of aryl and aralkyl groups can also be substituted with groups, such as aryl-Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 groups, that are typically not stable when attached to aliphatic carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain alkyl oxy groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Examples of C1-C6 alkoxy are methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy, and the isomeric forms thereof. The term xe2x80x9cC7-C16 aralkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to C1-C6 alkoxy substituted with C6-C10 aryl such that the total number of carbon atoms is from 7 to 16. An example of C7-C16 aralkoxy is benzyloxy. The term xe2x80x9cC6-C10 aryloxyxe2x80x9d refers to phenoxy and 1- or 2-naphthoxy, in which the aromatic portion can optionally be substituted as described above for aryl groups. The term xe2x80x9csulfonyl groupxe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x94SO2-Ri groups, such as alkylsulfonyl (in which Ri is alkyl; for example, methanesulfonyl or ethanesulfonyl), arylsulfonyl (in which Ri is aryl; for example, benzenesulfonyl, 1- or 2-naphthalenesulfonyl, and substituted forms such as toluenesulfonyl), sulfoxyl and corresponding esters (in which Ri is OH, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aralkoxy, aryloxy), and sulfonamides (in which Ri is xe2x80x94NRiiRiii, wherein Rii and Riii are independently hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl, or aryl). The terms xe2x80x9caminoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cammoniumxe2x80x9d refer respectively to xe2x80x94NRivRv and xe2x80x94NRivRvRvi+ in which Riv, Rv, and Rvi are independently hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, or C7-C16 aralkyl and each ammonium group is electrically balanced with a stoichiometric amount of an anion. The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine, and iodine.
The term xe2x80x9calkylating agentxe2x80x9d refers to any electrophile capable of transferring C1-C6 alkyl, C5-C8 cycloalkyl, C7-C16 aralkyl, or C6-C10 aryl groups to the perylene imide nitrogen. Suitable alkylating agents consist of C1-C6 alkyl, C5-C8 cycloalkyl, C7-C16 aralkyl, or C6-C10 aryl halides, sulfates, and carbonates.
Perylene tetracarboxylic compounds that can be used as starting materials (A)(1) for the preparation of pigmentary perylene compositions according to the invention include various tetracarboximides of formula (I) where R is hydrogen. Suitable but generally less preferred are tetracarboximides where R is C1-C6 alkyl, C5-C8 cycloalkyl, C7-C16 aralkyl, or C6-C10 aryl. Most preferable are dicarboximides of formula (I) wherein both substituents R are hydrogen.
Some of the perylene tetracarboxylic compounds used as component (A)(1) can themselves be pigments but it is not necessary for these compounds to be pigments as long as the ultimate perylene pigment composition is pigmentary.
Perylene tetracarboxylic compounds that can be used as starting materials (C)(i) for the preparation of perylene dicarboxamidine imide compositions used in the invention include various carboxylic esters or the cyclic anhydride of formula (III). Preferred perylene tetracarboxylic compounds are anhydride of formula (III) in which E1 and E2 together are an oxygen atom and R is hydrogen, which corresponds to compounds having the formula (IIIa) 
wherein A and m are defined as above for formula (III). Particularly preferred perylene imide anhydrides have no aromatic ring substituents A (i.e., m is zero), but substituted perylene imide anhydrides in which at least one of the eight substitutable aromatic ring carbon atoms of the perylene moiety has at least one group A (i.e., where m is not zero) are also suitable. Suitable but generally less preferred perylene imide dicarboxylic compounds in which R is C1-C6 alkyl, C5-C8 cycloalkyl, C7-C16 aralkyl, or C6-C10 aryl. Also, generally less preferred perylene imide dicarboxylic compounds include esters in which groups E1 and E2 are independently hydroxyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C7-C16 aralkoxy, or C6-C10 aryloxy (preferably dicarboxylic esters in which E1 and E2 are identically alkoxy), particularly those having no aromatic ring substituents A (i.e., m is zero).
Some of the perylene tetracarboxylic compounds used as component (C)(i) can themselves be pigments but it is not necessary for these compounds to be pigments as long as the ultimate perylene pigment composition is pigmentary.
In step (C), a perylene tetracarboxylic compound of formula (III) is allowed to react with a diamine having the formula (IV) in amounts such that all of (III) is converted to the asymmetric perylene dicarboxamidine imide of formula (II), wherein R, A, m, and W are as defined above. 
This can be achieved by using a molar excess, about 100 to 300 mol %, of the diamine relative to the total amount of the perylene tetracarboxylic compound.
Suitable diamines are compounds of formula (IV)
H2Nxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
in which W represents an optionally substituted or modified 1,2-ethylene or 1,3-propylene group. The ultimately formed asymmetric perylene dicarboxamidine imide of formula (II) will have a five-membered heterocyclic group if 1,2-diaminoethane or a derivative thereof is used in step (C) or a six-membered heterocyclic group if 1,3-diaminopropane or a derivative thereof is used. Particularly preferred diamines are unsubstituted and unmodified 1,3-diaminopropane or 1,3-diaminopropane substituted in the 2-position with one or two C1-C6 alkyl (preferably methyl) groups or a hydroxy group. Examples of suitable diaminopropanes include 1,3-diaminopropane, 2-methyl-1,3-diaminopropane, 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-diaminopropane, 1,3-diamino-2-hydroxypropane, and the like. Examples of suitable diaminoethanes include 1,2-diaminoethane, 1,2-diaminopropane, 1,2-diaminobutane, and the like. Although generally not preferred, it is possible to choose diamines in which substituents on group W can be converted to other substituents during or after step (B) or (D) or any subsequent step that is carried out.
It is necessary to use at least a slight excess of diamine relative to the anhydride or ester groups of the component of formula (III) in step (C)(i). The theoretical amount of diamine required to complete the desired reaction can be calculated to account for the amount of anhydride or ester groups available. Generally, it is necessary to use about 1 mole to about 3 moles of diamine per mol of (III) in (C)(i); however, it is generally preferred to use larger quantities of diamine, which could serve as solvent or as co-solvent if it is a liquid under the reaction conditions. A large excess of diamine assures formation of the perylene dicarboxamidine imide structure (II), whereas smaller amounts of diamine could result in formation of dimers shown as formula (VII).
It is also possible to add mineral acids or other catalysts at lower levels such that at least one mole of unprotonated amine moiety remains in (IV) per mole of (C)(i). This mineral acid facilitates the formation of the dicarboxamidine and reduces the likelihood of dimer formation.
This resulting perylene dicarboxamidine imide compound is combined in step (A) with a perylene tetracarboxylic compound of formula (I) in amounts between about 0.1 to about 25 mol % (preferably 0.5 to 10 mol %) relative to the total amount of the perylene tetracarboxylic compound, in the presence of an alkylating agent.
Steps (A) and (C) are generally carried out at a temperature of about 50xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., preferably for about two to about fifteen hours, more preferably about four to about seven hours.
Steps (A) and (C) are typically, although not necessarily, carried out in a solvent. Suitable solvents used in steps (A)(1) and (C)(iii) are liquids that are capable of dissolving or suspending the components of the reaction mixture without significantly decomposing or otherwise reacting during the reaction. Examples of suitable solvents include water; monofunctional alcohols, particularly lower alkanols such as methanol, ethanol, butanol, pentanol, hexanol, and isomeric forms thereof; amides such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide; ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and dioxane; alkylene glycols and thioglycols such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, butylene glycol, triethylene glycol, hexylene glycol, diethylene glycol, and thiodiglycol; polyalkylene glycols, such as polyethylene glycol and polypropylene glycol; other polyols, such as glycerol and 1,2,6-hexanetriol; lower alkyl ethers of polyhydric alcohols, such as 2-methoxyethanol, 2-(2-methoxyethoxy)ethanol, 2-[2-(2-methoxyethoxy)ethoxy]ethanol, and 2-[2-(2-ethoxyethoxy)ethoxy]ethanol; aromatic and heteroaromatic liquids, such as benzene, pyridine, and quinoline; and other such organic liquids known in the art. Water is a particularly preferred solvent. Other solvents can, of course, also often be used, but it is generally advisable to avoid solvents that can react with the reactive components. The quantity of solvent is generally not critical but should be an amount sufficient to dissolve or suspend the components of the reaction mixture but not so large as to require removal of excessive amounts after the reaction is complete. Typical quantities of solvent range from about 0.5 to about 100 parts by weight (preferably 1 to 10 parts by weight) relative to the total amount of components (1), (2), and (3) in (A) or (i) and (ii) in (C).
Solvents (A)(1) and (C)(iii)may not be necessary if one or more of the components (A)(1), (A)(2), or (A)(3) or (C)(i) or (C)(ii); respectively, is a liquid or if the mixture of components can be melted without significant decomposition to undesired by-products. Solvents used in step (A) can be the same as or different from (preferably the same as) the solvents used in step (C).
Conventional additives used with perylene pigments can also be added before or during reaction steps (A) and (C). Suitable additives include, for example, surfactants, dispersants, wetting agents, defoamers, grinding aids, latices, organic pigment derivatives, organic acids, mineral acids, inorganic compounds (such as metal salts), or mixtures thereof. Examples of such optional ingredients include sulfonic acid, sulfonamide, carboxamide, aminoalkyl, or phthalimidoalkyl derivatives of organic pigments (particularly of perylenes, phthalocyanines, or quinacridones); acrylic copolymers; fatty acids having at least 12 carbon atoms (such as stearic acid or behenic acid) and corresponding amides, esters, or salts (such as magnesium stearate, zinc stearate, aluminum stearate, or magnesium behenate); quaternary ammonium compounds, such as tri[(C1-C4 alkyl)benzyl]ammonium salts; plasticizers, such as epoxidized soya bean oil; waxes (such as polyethylene wax); resin acids (such as abietic acid, rosin soap, or hydrogenated or dimerized rosin); C12-C18-paraffin-disulfonic acids; sulfonated dicarboxylic acids and corresponding esters or amides thereof (such as sulfosuccinates, sulfosuccinamates, and derivatives thereof); alkyl phosphates and phosphonates; long chain fatty amines (such as laurylamine or stearylamine); polyamines (such as polyethylenimines); quaternary ammonium compounds (such as tri[(C1-C4 alkyl)benzyl]ammonium salts); alkylphenols; alcohols and diols (such as stearyl alcohol and dodecane-1,2-diol); alkoxylated fatty acids and amides, alkoxylated alcohols, alkoxylated alkylphenols, and glycol esters; polyurethanes; or combinations thereof. Such optional ingredients can be incorporated in amounts ranging up to about 20% by weight (preferably 0.05 to 20% by weight, more preferably 1 to 10% by weight), based on the amount of the perylene tetracarboxylic starting material of formula (III). Additives used in step (A) can be the same as or different from (preferably the same as) the solvents used in step (C).
Although generally much less preferred, it is also possible to combine (C)(i), (C)(ii), and (A)(i), allowing the (C)(i) and (C)(ii) to react in the presence of (A)(i) prior to the addition of (A)(iii).
Component (A)(iii) includes alkylating agents such as organic halides, sulfates, and carbonates in which each organic group includes is C1-C6 alkyl (preferably methyl), C7-C16 aralkyl, or C6-C10 aryl. Examples of suitable alkyl halides include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, and hexyl fluoride, bromide, chloride, and iodide and isomeric forms thereof. Examples of aralkyl halides include benzyl and phenethyl fluoride, bromide, chloride, and iodide. Examples of aryl halides include fluoro-, bromo-, chloro-, and iodobenzene; methoxy- and ethoxybenzyl fluoride, bromide, chloride, and iodide; various isomers of fluoro-, bromo-, chloro-, and iodoxylene; and various isomers of dimethylbenzyl fluoride, chloride, bromide, and iodide. Examples of alkyl sulfates include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, and hexyl sulfate and isomeric forms thereof. Examples of aralkyl sulfates include benzyl and phenethyl sulfate. Examples of aryl sulfates include benzyl sulfate, methoxy- and ethoxybenzyl sulfate; various isomers of xylyl sulfate; and various isomers of dimethylbenzyl sulfate. Examples of alkyl carbonates include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, and hexyl carbonate and isomeric forms thereof. Examples of aralkyl carbonates include benzyl and phenethyl carbonates. Examples of aryl halides include benzyl carbonate; methoxy- and ethoxybenzyl carbonate; various isomers of xylyl carbonate; and various isomers of dimethylbenzyl carbonate. Use of a methyl halide, sulfate, or carbonate in conjunction with a perylene tetracarboxylic compound of formula (I) where R is hydrogen, for example, gives rise to a perylene pigment composition containing as the principle component N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylperylenetetracarboxylic diimide (Pigment Red 179, (I), R=methyl).
Regardless of the exact nature of the process that occurs, it is the formation of a co-precipitated blend of compounds of formulas (I) and (II) during step (A) that is referred to herein as xe2x80x9creactive co-precipitation.xe2x80x9d The resultant reactive co-precipitated perylene pigment compositions have small-sized crystals having a relatively narrow particle size distribution and can be used to prepare paints having improved coloristic properties. Compositions prepared by blending already fully alkylated perylene diimides of formula (I) and perylene dicarboxamidine imides of formula (II) would not result in a reactive co-precipitated pigment composition and therefore not exhibit the advantageous physical and color properties of compositions prepared according to the invention.
Although generally not necessary, final particle size of the pigment can thus be further controlled by varying the method of aftertreatment. For example, pigments can be made more transparent by reducing the particle size or more opaque by increasing the particle size. If desired, for example, the perylene pigment composition can be conditioned using methods known in the art, such as milling or, less preferably, solvent treatment or milling in combination with solvent treatment. Suitable milling methods include dry-milling methods such as jet milling, ball milling, and the like, with or without additives, or wet-milling methods such as salt kneading, sand milling, bead milling, and the like in water or organic solvents, with or without additives.
Use of various other optional ingredients during or after the optional conditioning step, although generally not necessary, can further improve properties of the perylene pigment compositions of the invention. Suitable optional ingredients include surfactants, dispersants, wetting agents, defoamers, grinding aids, latices, organic pigment derivatives, inorganic compounds (such as metal salts), or mixtures thereof, such as those mentioned above for use in steps (A) and (C). Such optional ingredients can be incorporated in amounts ranging up to about 20% by weight (preferably 0.05 to 20% by weight, more preferably 1 to 10% by weight), based on the amount of the organic pigment composition.
Because of their advantageous properties, the perylene pigment compositions according to the present invention are suitable for many different pigment applications. For example, pigment compositions according to the invention can be used as the colorant (or as one of two or more colorants) for very lightfast pigmented systems. Examples include pigmented mixtures with other materials, pigment formulations, paints, printing ink, colored paper, or colored macromolecular materials. The term xe2x80x9cmixtures with other materialsxe2x80x9d is understood to include, for example, mixtures with inorganic white pigments, such as titanium dioxide (rutile) or cement, or other inorganic pigments. Examples of pigment formulations include flushed pastes with organic liquids or pastes and dispersions with water, dispersants, and, if appropriate, preservatives. Examples of paints in which pigments of this invention can be used include, for example, physically or oxidatively drying lacquers, stoving enamels, reactive paints, two-component paints, solvent- or water-based paints, emulsion paints for weatherproof coatings, and distempers. Printing inks include those known for use in paper, textile, and tinplate printing. Suitable macromolecular substances include those of a natural origin, such as rubber; those obtained by chemical modification, such as acetyl cellulose, cellulose butyrate, or viscose; or those produced synthetically, such as polymers, polyaddition products, and polycondensates. Examples of synthetically produced macromolecular substances include plastic materials, such as polyvinyl chloride, polyvinyl acetate, and polyvinyl propionate; polyolefins, such as polyethylene and polypropylene; high molecular weight polyamides; polymers and copolymers of acrylates, methacrylates, acrylonitrile, acrylamide, butadiene, or styrene; polyurethanes; and polycarbonates. The materials pigmented with the perylene pigment compositions of the present invention can have any desired shape or form. The pigment compositions according to this invention are highly water-resistant, oil-resistant, acid-resistant, lime-resistant, alkali-resistant, solvent-resistant, fast to over-lacquering, fast to over-spraying, fast to sublimation, heat-resistant, and resistant to vulcanizing, yet give a very good tinctorial yield and are readily dispersible (for example, in plastic materials).
The following examples further illustrate details for the preparation and use of the compositions of this invention. The invention, which is set forth in the foregoing disclosure, is not to be limited either in spirit or scope by these examples. Those skilled in the art will readily understand that known variations of the conditions and processes of the following preparative procedures can be used to prepare these compositions. Unless otherwise noted, all temperatures are degrees Celsius and all percentages are percentages by weight.